Will I love? Learn? Survive? Die? Or what?
by LeBunnyQueen
Summary: The moment when the Ruffs break through the girls, they snapped. But, only when their destiny catches up and when they accept it, will everything stop. "Stop! Don't do it!", "Please don't leave us!", "KILL THEM ALL", "Yes, my Master", "Do you love us, or not!", "Shes evolving!". Only if you read this story, will you find out what happens...(Rating may change)
1. Introducing Characters!

**Introductory**

It was a gloomy and dark day in Townsville. Robberies, crime, destruction, murders, anything you can imagine is happening outside the girl's window. And they couldn't do anything about it. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were the Utonium sisters. They were also known as the PowerPuff Girls. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were just names that they picked so they can keep their identities hidden. Ever since the succession of **HIM **taking over Townsville and the world with the help of his sons -Brick, Boomer, and Butch— everything went downhill. It seemed like a year since this happened. Since then, there were rules that everyone had to follow. Even the girls.

* * *

><p>~Day-walkers <strong>CAN'T<strong> roam around during nighttime and vice versa

~You must _**NOT**_ runaway from your designated area of living nor working

~If you are caught killing anyone, you will be put to _sleep_

~You can't talk back to the higher ups

~You are not permitted to leave their 'job' unless their debt is paid

~Ranks would only be given to those who earned and only can the Nobles give them out

~Power usage would lead to an automatic trip to jail

~If you have seen the PowerPuff Girls, report them IMMEDIATELY

* * *

><p>These laws or rules were put in place so that <strong>HIM <strong>can monitor anything easily. Of course with his sons doing partial work with **BIG **responsibilities.

Brick~ Air forces and patrol

Boomer~ Water/Naval forces and patrol

Butch~ Land forces and patrol.

They each had different traits.

* * *

><p>Name: Brick<p>

Role: Leader or Rrbs

Signature Color: Blood-Red

Signature Symbol: Skull

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 167 pds

Special Ability: Fire and lava user

Weapon(s): Katana (Main), Twin Blades (Secondary)

Likes: Red, strawberries, reading, food, tigers, etc.

Dislikes: Morbucks family, sluts, hookers, haters, etc.

Lover: None (should be obvious)

Trait(s): Bossy, mean, nice when he wants to be, Mr. Knowitall, oldest of the three

* * *

><p>Name: Boomer<p>

Role: Defense and Healer

Signature Color: Royal Blue

Signature Symbol: Explosion Symbol

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 160 pds

Special Ability: Ice and water controller, and healer

Weapon(s): Staff (Main), Electric Bat (Secondary)

Likes: Blue, art, being neat, sushi, orca's, , etc.

Dislikes: Morbucks, stuck up people, sluts, hookers, etc.

Lover: None (should be obvious)

Trait(s): Nice, caring, the meanest when provoked, youngest of the three

* * *

><p>Name: Butch<p>

Role: Head Attacker

Signature Color: Forest Green

Signature Symbol: Six Pointed Star

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 173 pds

Special Ability: Rock shifter

Weapon(s): Gaia Hammer/SledgeHammer (Main), Mace (Secondary)

Likes: Green, technology, sports, music, boa constructors, etc.

Dislikes: Morbucks, sluts/hookers, weak people, judge mental thoughts, etc.

Lover: None (should be obvious)

Trait(s): Strong, little bit mean, caring, second eldest

* * *

><p>But there's more to them than those examples. But when it come to the girls, that's another story. They are almost the complete opposite, but with a couple similarities.<p>

Name: Momoko (aka Blossom)

Role: Leader of Ppgs

Signature Color: Cotton Candy Pink

Signature Symbol: Heart

Height: 5'7"

Weight: N/A

Special Ability: Fire and Ice breath

Weapon(s): Yoyo (Main), Snake Sword (Secondary)

Likes: Pink, sweets, reading, hearts, azara's zorro

Dislikes: Stuck up people, the Ruffs, braggers, etc.

Lover: None (Obvious answer)

Trait(s): Bossy, Ms. Knowitall, Chatty Kathy, caring, productive, eldest of the sisters

* * *

><p>Name: Miyako (aka Bubbles)<p>

Role: Defense and Healer

Signature Color: Baby Blue

Signature Symbol: Bubbles

Height: 5'5"

Weight: N/A

Special Ability: Shabon Freedom and a Healer

Weapon(s): Staff (Main), the Bow (Secondary)

Likes: Baby blue, fashion, art, dresses, dolphins, Mr. Octi, etc.

Dislikes: Haters, racists, the Ruffs, stuck up's, etc.

Lover: None (Obvious answer)

Trait(s): Caring, loving, kind, gentle, meanest when provoked, youngest of the sisters

* * *

><p>Name: Kaoru (aka Buttercup)<p>

Role: Offense/Head Attacker

Signature Color: Lime Green

Signature Symbol: Star

Height: 5'6"

Weight: N/A

Special Ability: Nature user

Weapon(s): Hammer (Main), Mace (Secondary)

Likes: Green, sports, music, being lazy, ravens, etc.

Dislikes: Everything that the others dislike

Lover: None (Obvious answer)

Trait(s): Tough, mean, lazy, caring, emotional, second eldest of the sisters

* * *

><p>More people will come to play after the girls had enough of the tyrannical motives of <strong>HIM <strong>and the Rowdies.


	2. You were close, but you went farther

**Hey! So I read a comment or two today about my story.**

**I am so glad that you're pumped for this story!**

**Please share if you want, and if you find any mistakes, please tell me!  
><strong>

**Without anymore notices, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>So close, but so far<strong>

First day of school…what a joy! Well for these girls at least. The two sisters woke up bright and early like their usual routine. Even the second eldest was on track by sleeping in, again. Of course Momoko and Miyako let her sleep until everything was ready for breakfast. Kaoru on the other hand slept peacefully in her lime green room. Everyone's room was different of course, they no longer share one room together but they now have separate ones.

* * *

><p>Momoko:<p>

-Cotton candy pink rooms with red heart frames around and about with pictures on them

-A queen sized bed on the dead center on the back room with different shades of pink for her bed sheets and pillows

-A maroon desk to the left of the bed (If you were looking at it from the door)

-Two bookshelves to the right

-Walk-in-closet and bathroom with a cherry blossom scent all over and design in both rooms

-etc. (Didn't want to go in to deep detail or else my mind would wander)

* * *

><p>Miyako:<p>

-Baby blue painted walls with bubble frames on the wall with pictures of friends and families

-Also with framed art that she created

-Bed placement was the same but hers was different shades of cyan

-Cyan blue desk to the left

-Studio Station Table to the right

-Same features as Momoko with the closet and bathroom, but Miyako had a blueberry scent with a beach theme and design

-etc.

* * *

><p>Kaoru:<p>

-Lime green painted wall with star frames

-Same bed layout but with shades of light green

-Green desk to the left

-Sports equipment to the right

-Same as Momoko and Miyako for the bathroom and closet, but with a green apple scent and a meadow design and or theme

* * *

><p>Momoko, woke up first as usual. She opened her bright pink eyes to a well lit room. As she stretches, she makes her way off her bed, into her closet, grabbed a set of clothes, and headed to the bathroom. Her routine consisted of just that. It took her about 18 minutes to do everything. As she came out of the bathroom, steam came out from the hot shower and out comes a beautiful teenager. A 5 foot 7 ginger teenager, wore a pink sweater with a red plaid design, white skinny jeans, and pink converses. But she has to wear contacts to make her eyes seem 'usual' or 'normal' like the rest of society. Not only that but she dyed her hair auburn and was now let loose but with a braid holding up her bangs and held up with a red bow. (Her bow was now smaller, compared to her large one from when she was young)<p>

As Momoko made her way down, she meets up with Miyako. Miyako was already dressed in her signature clothing. Miyako was a 5 foot 5 blonde teenager, wore a baby blue dress-shirt and a black tie, a blue and black plaid skirt with frills at the ends, knee-high socks, and a pair of black dress shoes with a blue bottom. Her hair was still in pigtails but they were now curled. The two walked down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Of course Kaoru was the last to wake up. With the scent if bacon and pancakes in the air, the green sister automatically woke up. She shot out of bed and got ready like a normal human being, but with more speed. She ran down the stairs not caring how she looked. Kaoru was a 5 foot 6 jet black hair girl, wore a shoulders off shirt that goes to her elbows, a lime green jumper, green and black hightops, and her hair was longer but still had the flips on the ends. But, she also has to wear contacts so her eyes seem more 'natural'. Kaoru rushed down to the kitchen, to see everything set out, and her sisters waiting for her patiently.

"Good morning Kaoru, the usual routine huh?" asked Momoko as she reads the morning newspaper.

"The usual of course! Even though it's the first day of school" sighed Kaoru as she sits in her usual seat.

"That's fine, I can't wait for the school to officially start!" Miyako cheered.

"Me too Miyako!" Momoko cheered as she puts down the newspaper.

"But, Miyako you're going to have to clean your locker everyday now" Kaoru chewed on her pancake.

"Fanboys these days" sighed Miyako.

"I can't seem to get away from them" she added.

"Well let's quickly finish our breakfast so we can get an early start on registration" Momoko pointed out.

The sisters agreed and did just that. The three 16-year-olds ate their breakfast, cleaned up, and headed to school. Although **HIM **is now in charge, he still allows schooling and regular jobs to carry on. But, there was a surprise waiting for the girls at school. It may scare them at first but they'll soon learn how to cope with it. Sooner or later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At school…<strong>_

"Wow, what luck!" Miyako cheered.

"I know right? We have all the same classes for homeroom, 1st, and 4th!" Momoko cheered as well.

"The classes I'm good at are the ones that you two aren't in" Kaoru said.

* * *

><p>Momoko:<p>

Homeroom- Ms. Binker

1 (Math)- Mrs. Abbitt

2 (Geography)- Mr. Devine

3 (Science)- Mr. Talline

Lunch

4 (Latin)- Ms. Santi

5 (English) Mrs. Alni

6 (Free Period)- N/A

7 (Cooking)- Ms. Pixton and Ms. Mellas

* * *

><p>Miyako:<p>

Homeroom- Ms. Binker

1 (Math)- Mrs. Abbitt

2 (English)- Ms. Alni

3 (Geography)- Mr. Devine

Lunch

4 (Latin)- Ms. Santi

5 (Science)- Mr. Talline

6 (Free Period)- N/A

7 (Art)- Ms. Gravette

* * *

><p>Kaoru:<p>

Homeroom- Ms. Binker

1 (Math)- Mrs. Abbitt

2 (Science)- Mr. Talline

3 (English)- Mrs. Alni

4 (Latin)- Ms. Santi

5 (Geography)- Mr. Devine

6 (Free Period)- N/A

7 (Physical Education)- Coach Deverall

_(Author's Note- You don't have to memorize this, but you can if you want to. The only person that will REALLY need to memorize this is meh… LeBunnyQueen! My poor brain T-T)_

* * *

><p>After the girls exchanged schedules and memorizing them, they went to their homeroom with Ms. Binker. But the moment the girls saw who was in the class, they wanted to runaway. Far away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's p.o.v<strong>

My sisters and I walked to our homeroom class with Ms. Binker. But the moment we entered, Kaoru and I flinched. Miyako was already frozen in terror. Princess Morbucks, her 'followers', and the worst of all…the Rowdies are in our school and in our class. I can't believe this! Here I thought that everything was going to get better but I was wrong…

My sisters and I quickly went to our two friends who were calling us over. It's a good thing that Kaoru and I were wearing contacts for our eyes to seem more natural. Miyako doesn't need it, her eyes were already natural looking. Our friends were named Kiyoko and Sora. Kiyoko has been friends with us for god knows how long. But when it comes to Sora, she would NOT leave Kiyoko's side unless necessary. They were a package deal but Sora came a few years later.

"You three need to chill" Kiyoko greeted. That's how she always is.

"We know that those four -Morebucks and the Rowdies- are your worst enemies, but cool off a bit would you?" Sora added. Typical Sora.

"We will, after the tension dies down" I sighed.

"Is it just me, or did Boomer grow cuter?" Miyako blurted out in a whisper.

"Miyako!" Kaoru and I shrieked. With cause the class to turn our way.

"Look at those freaks! See boys? We're the best in the class! We're also a packaged deal" Princess said.

"Screw off will you?" Brick said harshly.

"She maybe mean, but please don't talk to her like that" Miyako defended.

"Shut it Blondie" Brick huffed out.

You can now see fumes from Kaoru.

"Don't you DARE talk to her like that!" she yelled.

"Do you know who I am?!" Brick stood up.

"You are a fu-" Kaoru was cut off by Kiyoko.

"Please refrain yourself from cussing Kaoru. And Brick please do not cause a fight on the first day of school" Kiyoko said as she walks in front of Kaoru.

"Whatever shortie" he crossed his arms and sat down.

"Two more strikes, is all it takes" Kiyoko mumbled, loud enough for us to hear.

So our homeroom just went on like that. For the rest of class we talked. But we noticed that the boys were looking over to our direction a couple times. But luckily it was time for our 1st period. Everyone that we know was in math with us. Even the Ruffs! Dang…

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's p.o.v<strong>

I swear the girls in this school are worse. They're more slutty and stuck up. Some look like that they want so show off their body, which aren't even good to look at. Especially during homeroom. With Morbucks and her 'followers'. Worst of all was the group in the back of the room. I was mad especially at the raven girl, how dare she talk back to me?! Ugh, but the three that entered together did look rather familiar. Who are they? I feel like I'm thinking too much about it for my own good…

"Dude, you ok man?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered.

"You were holding back, weren't you?" Butch asked.

"Yeah I was, did those girls look familiar to you?" I asked.

"Now that you think about it, yeah they did" Boomer exclaimed.

"Who do they remind you of?" Butch asked.

"Hmmm, dunno" I answered.

"Have you heard anything from Lucifer and Minori yet?" Boomer asked while trying to recall memories

"They said that they'll be here later today, maybe after school after their meeting in Japan. And they'll join us at school tomorrow as well" Butch answered.

Minori and Lucifer are our friends. Minori is like a brother to us, he's been there for us for so long that I myself don't remember. Lucifer on the other hand, is Minori's brother. We met Lucifer a year or two after we knew Minori. They're the same age as us, but they have more responsibilities then us. Well, they are more mature then us… guess that's why. My brothers and I were walking to math class with Mrs. Abbitt. Little did we know that a certain type of girls were in there as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v<strong>

The class went on just like that. With the teacher overwhelmed by Momoko and Brick trying to prove whose the smartest, and the rest just cheering them on.

"Square root of 625!" Mrs. Abbitt yelled. (She had to, the class was just too loud)

"25!" Momoko quickly said.

"Absolute value of -89!" Mrs. Abbitt yelled again.

"89!" Brick yelled.

"Meaning of Square Root!" Mrs Abbitt yelled once more.

"A quantity of which a given quantity is the square!" the gingers said in unison.

"It was a tie!" Mrs. Abbitt announced.

"You're not the bad, say, what's your name?" Brick curiously asked.

"Same goes to you Brick head, my name is Momoko" Momoko introduced herself.

"You look like someone… but you look like someone named Blo- " Brick was cut off by Kiyoko grabbing Momoko out of the classroom because the class already ended.

"Thanks Kiyoko" Momoko breathed heavily.

"No problem, c'mon lets go to our next class!" Kiyoko grabbed Momoko's arm and headed to Geography class with Mr. Devine.

Their day went on just like that. Kiyoko and Sora kept on saving the girls from being caught by the Rowdies every period they had together. But of course they sometime bump into each other in the hall ways which caused the girls to runaway sometimes. Luckily for the girls that it was finally time to go home. Brick then randomly confronts Momoko with her sisters, Kiyoko, and Sora with his brothers following him.

"You didn't hear me out earlier because of a certain someone" Brick said while looking at Kiyoko.

"I was about to say that you look like someone named Blossom, but I know you aren't. So how about we go on a date to know more about each other?" Brick blurted out randomly.

"I uhh…when?" Momoko rubbed her head.

"Like…right now" Brick answered. (Desperate much? Oh wait...)

"I don't know…it's a school night, and you know the rules" she said to save herself.

"Well I know someone who broke the rules earlier, but I held back my wrath against her" Brick answered while looking at Kaoru, who turned away.

"And besides, I'm a higher up, it'll be fine" Brick insisted.

"I'll tell Dad that you're out with a friend" Boomer said.

"See? It's fine" he said.

Momoko looked at the girls, and Kiyoko whispered something in her ear.

"Go ahead, you might learn something about him that no one else now about. And I think he has a thing for you already. I can see it in his eyes" Kiyoko whispered, which cause Momoko to blush at the thought.

"She'd love to go, but Brick…all it takes is two strikes, then you're out. Got it?" she threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon! Let's go!" Brick quickly carried her bridal style and flew off.

His brothers flew home after saying their good-bye's.

"Kiyoko! What was that for?!" Kaoru criticized.

"You'll find out soon enough" Kiyoko chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to upload each day.<strong>

**But I won't be able to on Wed. and on Sun. because I have to go to church.**

**Also if you notice that I haven't update my other stories is because I'm having a writers block on them...**

**Please don't forget to fav., follow, and share!**

**Well ta-ta for now, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Expect, the Unexpected

**Hey! Sorry if this story seems short...**

**I have a lot of work to do and I felt the need to upload something.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Without anymore notices, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Expect, the Unexpected<strong>

**Normal p.o.v**

After school, Brick asked Momoko to go on a 'date' with him so they can learn more about each other. Momoko was being dragged by Brick to the park as the rest of the group sad their goodbyes and parted ways. But little did Momoko know that Kiyoko put a micro-camera on he so that they can spectate their 'date'. Kiyoko planned all this already.

When Brick and Momoko arrived at the park, everything went smoothly. Sooner or later, it acted like an _actual_ date. Momoko thought that everything was going to be terrible, but Brick made her change her mind about that. She was having fun! Everyone around them looked as if they were an actual couple. Brick read a couple of their thoughts and blushed, which left Momoko confused.

**Brick's p.o.v**

I still can't believe there's someone besides Blossom that can catch up to me in academics! Momoko resembles Blossom, yet her eyes, hair, and traits are different. Momoko has auburn hair with crystal blue eyes that shine in the sun light, a warm smile that greeted everyone, a warm gentle feeling was coming from her. Something inside me wants me to be with her, but considering who I am, will she accept me?

"Brick? Brick are you ok?" Momoko asked me.

I stopped spacing out and answered "yeah I'm fine, sorry for worrying you"

"So where did you want to go?" she asked joyfully.

"Close your eyes first" I said.

"Ok" she closed her eyes.

I led her to a place near the park, but it's a place where no one has gone to yet. It's a place where I go to clear out my thoughts when my family members annoy me or I'm just ashamed for their stupidity on the contrary. The place I took Momoko was sort of a meadow, but a peaceful one where animals roam freely without a care.

"Ok you can open your eyes now" I said.

She slowly opened her eyes and she gasped.

"B-B-Brick! This is amazing!" she cheered.

"I know. And so far, only we have seen this" I said to her.

"Just us?" she reassured.

"Just us. And you can come here whenever to clear up your mind. I spent a lot of time here" I explained.

"I can see why" she looked at the bunny next to her foot.

"Why hello there you little cutie!" she picked the bunny up and cradled it.

"I think it likes you" I commented.

"You think so?" she blushed.

I just nodded.

"Oh…my…GOD!" she screamed.

"What? What happened?!" I got startled.

"I-is that an Azara Zorro?!" she explained and pointed at the animal with her free hand.

"Ye-" I was cut off by her giving me the bunny and running towards the animal, almost attacking it. Poor thing.

"Momoko? What was that about?" I was about to scold her.

"Sorry…it's just that these animals are rare in this area and they're my favorite animal. I'm sorry if I scared you" tears started to form in her eyes.

"I- uh, no I'm sorry for going off like that…forgive me?" I begged.

"Only if I can keep the Azara Zorro AND I can have a slice of your ever famous strawberry cake you talked about so much" she listed.

"Bu- fine" I huffed out.

Her frown turned into a smile and hugged me to death. I swear I was about to suffocate. But, I'm glad she's happy- wait…what am I thinking?! Well she's not that bad, and she's my type! I guess I can let it go (Let is gooooo, let it gooooo, can't hold it back anymore~ let it g- wait…this isn't part of the story!) this time. After we talked for a little bit longer in the meadow with an Azara's Zorro in Momoko's lap sleeping soundly, we head off to my place. The reason why we're going to my place is because she wanted to try my famous strawberry cake that I kept boasting about.

I noticed that Momoko was getting tired of walking while carrying an animal in her arms, so I took the liberty of carrying her bridal style and flying to my house. But of course, my brothers were there trashing the place…again.

**Normal p.o.v**

As Brick enters his home with Momoko in his arms with an Azara Zorro in her's, his brothers automatically stop and start cleaning the room. They now NOT to piss of Brick when he's in a happy mood or else. Like last time when Butch ate the last slice of cake in the house without Brick's approval. My goodness gracious the mess they made! Anyway, Brick put Momoko down on the island of the kitchen and took out his strawberry cake that Momoko was so longing for.

The moment Brick pulled the cake out his brothers ran into the kitchen while sitting on either of Momoko's sides on the island. They were practically drooling for the cake. But since Brick was a gentleman, he let Momoko get first slice. All you could hear is her saying 'mmmmmm' after she took a bite off her slice. Everyone had a cheerful night; they told stories, shared some experiences, and best of all, Brick was growing more attached to Momoko. Sadly it was time for her to go, and Brick teleported her home so that nothing or no one can harm her.

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

Hmmm, what an interesting date. I was at home watching the two on their date, making sure nothing happened while they were out. But I did notice a slight change in Brick's facial expressions. When he was alone with Momoko, he seemed more relaxed. But, when he was with his brothers AND Momoko, he seemed off. Oh well, I'll find out more about it later.

"Kiyoko! Minori wants to talk to you on the phone!" Sora yelled from the kitchen two floors down.

Sora and I live in a three-story-house that Minori and Lucifer built for me and Sora to live in. Of course they lived with us as well, everyone in the house has a part. Sora and I have to make sure that the house is clean before we both go to bed, and the boys make sure that the house bills are well and paid for. Since Minori and Lucifer are over protective of us there is high security activated whenever they're away.

Anyway, Minori and Lucifer were coming home from a meeting in Japan. They're grandfather is the CEO of their company called the Tsukino. It's a family owned business and they are known through out the world. More known than the Morbucks, that's for sure.

"Hey babe, you ok?" Minori asked me through the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine, how are you?" I asked.

"Just fine and dandy, except for the part the Lucifer is snoring his ass off in the back seat. Can you hear that?" he asked.

Lucifer's snores were LOUD. I don't know how Minori can survive with him.

"Yeah I can hear him. Anyway, Brick went on a so called 'date' and ended up falling for Momoko" I filled him up with the latest data.

"Heh, that's good. He's finally falling for someone" he chuckled.

"I know right?" I chuckled along with him.

"Anyway, I'll be home in a quarter till. See you then" he ended the call.

I gave the phone back to Sora and continued my research. My research was about the hidden powers of the Rowdies and the Puffs. They each had a secret ability, but I don't know what they are…

**Normal p.o.v**

As Kiyoko continues her research, Momoko was being attacked by questions from her sisters.

"Did he do anything to you?" Kaoru asked.

"Does he like you?" Miyako asked.

"What did he do?" Kaoru continued.

"Is he perverted?" Miyako continued as well.

"What is there to know about him?"

"Was he kinder than when you last talked to him?"

"Do YOU like him?"

"Yeah, do you?!"

They kept on asking question, not allowing Momoko to answer any of them. Even though it's been a day, a lot had happened. The undercover triplets was reunited with their worst enemies they met so far. The Ruffs and the Morbucks were all in their school, but luckily they all had different schedules with some similarities.

So everyone's night went on like this. Momoko was attacked with questions, Minori and Lucifer were finally coming home, Brick can't stop thinking about Momoko after one day, his brothers were asleep snoring loudly, Kiyoko was doing her research, and Sora was off ogling pictures of Kiyoko without her knowing of it. There was a person who I didn't mention…oh wait, that's it! Morbuckssss, Princess was in her room with her followers talking about the Utoniums.

"I can't believe he chose Momoko over mwah!" Princess complained.

"Even his brothers were checking out her sisters!" her followers weeped.

"We have to do something about them!" one of her followers said.

"Good idea Jewel!" Princess said.

"I second that!" said Gems.

"But what should we do?" Jewel asked.

"How about…" Princess started.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what? You guys get to choose what Princess's punishment is for the next chapter for what she's going to do. All you have to do is review an idea! Easy as that :P <em>(Ex. Princess has to leave the boys alone, or something along those lines)<em>**

**Just to make this clear: Im looking for punishments for the Puffs and especially for Princess**

**If there aren't any ideas I'll wing it then :D**

**Please don't forget to review and share!**

**Till the next chapter, Ta-Ta~**


	4. Oh dear, what happened?

**Hey! Long time no see!**

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I had Church :P**

**Anyway, I read some reviews on what I should do, I decided to use all of them.**

**But, it will be broken up by chapters along they way.**

**So without anymore notices, read on! **

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear… what happened?<strong>

**Normal p.o.v**

So the next day… Momoko and her sisters are already at school. Who knew that there was a gift waiting for them? As they entered the school, they heard rumors. Especially about Momoko and Brick. When the girls arrived at their lockers, everyone was crowding around Kaoru's locker.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY LOCKER!" Kaoru barked as she tackled a boy.

"Look! It's Kaoru!" a girl said.

"Is it true Kaoru?" another said.

"What's true?" Miyako questioned.

"That Kaoru hides stuff in her locker calling her weak and stuff" a boy answered.

"Who said that?" Sora asked while jumping into the conversation.

"Princess Morbucks" a girls said.

"OH SHE IS SO GOING TO GET IT!" Kaoru dashed off to kill Morbucks.

Her sisters ran right after her. But when Miyako entered the classroom, a bucket filled with paint fell on top of her! She screamed. With an angered Kaoru, crying Miyako, guess whose next…

"Momoko? Did you and Brick do _it_?" a classmate asked.

"Did what?" she answered innocently.

"You know had _it_" Princess stepped in.

"I don't know what you're talking about Princess" Momoko innocently said.

"I know you and Brick had you-know-what" she answered.

"Well Princess for your information, how would you know?" Kiyoko asked while leaning on a wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she answered. She started to sweat.

"How would you know in the first place?" a boy came in.

"Who are you?" she asked in a tone.

"My name is-" he was cut off by Brick.

"His name is Minori and his cousin should be coming in soon. And Princess, who the FUCK do you think you are?" Brick asked in a mean tone.

"Princess Morbucks! You're supposed to love me! Not her!" she pointed at Momoko.

"Hey Princess, did you know that, whoever gets our first kiss stays with us forever?" Butch said as he stands next to the angered Kaoru.

Brick walks up to Momoko, and kisses her.

"B-B-Brick!" Princess starts to tear up.

"Alright! Everyone listen up!" Brick hollered.

"Dude, use the innercalm/speaker" Butch insisted.

"Good idea" Brick walked over to the innercalm or thinga-ma-bob (I'm so smart XD)

"Alright everybody listen up!" Brick barked.

"Just so you know, anyone who DARES harm my precious MOMOKO, will have to deal with me! Got it?!" all they heard was 'sir yes, sir!' throughout the school.

"Same goes with Kiyoko!" Minori said after Brick.

They ended the announcement. Then, Boomer walked into the room with Miyako and Lucifer.

**Miyako's p.o.v**

I walked into the classroom expecting Kaoru pummeling Princess, but instead I got a surprise. A bucket full of paint splattered all over ME! After that happened I ran out crying. This is the first it has ever happened to me. No one in my life time was too mean to do that, guess I was wrong.

I kept on running until I accidentally bumped into someone in the hallway. It was Boomer.

"Miyako? Are you ok?" he asked as he reached out his hand to help me up.

"I-" I was cut off.

"On second thought, we should wash you off before the paint dries off" he suggested.

I just nodded.

We ran outside to where the hose was and sprayed me. Since Boomer had paint on him as well, he joined me. If people were to see us playing in the water, they'd call us crazy. But, it's fine with me since I was with Boomer. After we finished rinsing the paint off, we went to the sunniest place outside to dry off. We actually had a peaceful conversation. Most of our conversation was mainly about art, our favorite animals, snacks, etc. But before we can end our conversation, we heard Brick's booming voice.

"Just so you know, anyone who DARES harm my precious MOMOKO, will have to deal with me! Got it?!" he boomed.

"Ugh, Brick blew a fuse" Boomer said.

"Same goes with Kiyoko!" Minori said afterwards.

"And my territorial friend is back. C'mon Miyako, let's head back" Boomer offered me a piggy-back ride. In which I took gladly.

**Normal p.o.v**

When the group was reunited, the girl's started attacking the boys with questions.

"Brick?! What the heck was that for?!" Momoko yelled in his face, with of course a red face.

"I'm territorial" Brick answered.

"Hey! I'm the territorial one in the group!" Minori butted in.

"Fine, over-protective, happy?" Brick said.

"Better" Minori smiled.

"But why me?!" Momoko yelled again.

"Something about you wants me to keep you close forever, or something about that" he closed his eyes.

"Class! I would like to start now!" their teacher then boomed.

The whole class took their seats and their class started. Ever since Brick's outburst about Momoko being his, girls have been giving her cold looks and glares. Some of them wanted to attack her but they knew they couldn't. The Utonium's have been avoiding the Ruff's since then, and so far it was working…somehow.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Kaoru whispered in the hallway.

"Doubt it, they have the same class as Kiyoko for 3rd period" Momoko answered.

"Why are you girls hiding?" a voice behind them asked.

"Erm…" Miyako stuttered.

"Its fine, you'll get used to it" Kiyoko answered.

"Did this happen to you Kiki?" Kaoru asked.

"Yep, when Minori kissed me, everyone gave us cold glares. But, lucky for us the Ruff's were there" she explained.

"You girls shouldn't be afraid, they'll protect you. Just don't tell them the secret" Kiyoko then put a finger on her lip.

"Butch, can you do me a favor?" Brick asked.

"Oh no!" Miyako whipered.

"I'll make you girls invisible, stay still" Kiki commanded.

"Hey Kiyoko!" Boomer waved.

"Hey Boomer!" she waved back.

"Have you seen the girls?" Brick asked.

"Not lately, why?" she asked back.

"Do you think that they're avoiding us?" Boomer looked sad.

"Why would they? I still need to find that Kaoru chick, I want her" Butch licked his lips.

"Wait, Kiyoko do you have a grudge against Princess?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, why?" she answered.

"Well, I need your help on something" he commented.

"I need you to play with reality, and make her think that she's jumping off a cliff a hundred times" Brick maniacally said.

"I knew you were gonna ask me one day" she dashed off.

"Let's go find our girls before the next period starts" Brick and his brothers walk off.

"Ew" Kaoru said after the spell wore off.

"Ew?" Miyako questioned.

"Butch wants me? I don't think so" she made a puking motion.

"I'm going to run to my next class, see you girls!" Momoko ran off.

**Momoko's p.o.v**

After I ran off from my sisters, I ran to my next class. But, before anything I forgot something in my locker. I reached my locker with heavy breathing sounds echoing in the hall,but before I realized… I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness! What happened?<strong>

**I don't know**

**If you guys think that my chapters are too short, tell me and I'll make them longer.**

**Don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Please don't forget to review and share! I love seeing reviews, sometimes it gives me motivation!**

**Well that's all for today, see you in the next chapter!**

**Ta ta~**


	5. Look or Sound Familiar to You?

**To answer your question _MoonStar1312_, I am indeed using their anime names, but I made it so that they're still sisters. **

**Thanks!:**

**-_Hinako29_**

**-_RollingBubbles_**

**-_Roxy-Chan94_**

**-_Djbrooklyn_**

**-_MoonStar1312_**

**-_PostitiveXNegative_**

**For the support! I love you guys! Soooooo free hugs! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Listen, I am so sorry for the lack of updating!<strong>

**I had a lot of meetings and practices the past couple days and I didn't have the time to update!**

**I'll give out shout outs here and their, but if you don't like it, please don't be afraid to tell me!**

**If you have any questions, you can send a review or PM me, don't be afraid :3**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own the PowerPuff's, Rowdies, settings, some more characters, but I do own the plot/story, and my OC's_  
><strong>

**Without further announcements, please read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't do this!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's p.o.v<strong>

* * *

><p>After I ran off from my sisters, I ran to my next class. But, before anything I forgot something in my locker. I reached my locker with heavy breathing sounds echoing in the hall,but before I realized… I blacked out. It took me a long time for me to wake up. But when I opened my eyes, there was a blindfold on it. Other than that, I can hear girls talking.<p>

"So, what are we going to do to her sis?" a girl asked.

"Dunno, depends on what the boss person wants" another answered.

"I think she's awake" another said.

She took off the blindfold, and I screamed.

"Chill off" said a girl in black and dark green.

"B-Brute!" I stuttered.

"That's my name, don't wear it off" she stuck her tongue out.

"But! You're a PowerPunk!" I stuttered again.

"So? Just chill off Blossom" the blue and black girl said

"I-I" I was cut off.

"Don't even bother, we know who you are, even with your 'disguise'" a girl in red and black said.

"But, don't worry, we won't say anything. Promise!" said the blonde.

"You should know us already redhead" said Brute.

"But, why did you-" I was cut off again.

"Please stop asking questions!" Brat covered her ears.

"Sorry for taking so long ladies" a figure walks up.

"Princess!" I yelled.

"Hello, my dear Momoko" she threw a knife towards me.

"You three are excused, and your payment is outside" the girls scoffed and left.

"I have some unfinished bus-" then Princess was cut off.

"Do you actually think that we'll leave with one of our Mistress's best friend here all by herself, do you?" Berserk said.

Brute then threw a punch at Princess.

"Sucker Puncher!" she yelled out.

"Curly Tips!" Brat's hair starts attacking Princess.

"Ribbon Slicer!" Princess's dress was now shredded. She screamed.

"Awww, that was boring! Punky Gravitation!" Princess is now upside down…

"So Momoko, spare her? Or take her life? You chose, you have 3 seconds" said Berserk.

"I…" I looked at Princess. One…two…three…

"Times up, spare her for now. Wait for Mistress's commands. In the meantime, let's go" Berserk grabbed my hands and dragged me out into the bright sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's p.o.v<strong>

* * *

><p>Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT! Where's Momoko?! I haven't seen her all day! And apparently her sister's haven't seen her after 3rd period! UGHHHHH!<p>

"Bro! Chill out" Butch said while shaking me.

"Does it look like I CAN?!" I screamed in his face and walked off.

"Boomer, we have to find Momoko now, and fast…" I heard Butch mumble, and ran off.

Damn right we have to find her! She could be hurt. This search went on longer than it should've. Next time I see her, I'm putting a tracking devise in her! Don't worry, it'll be pain less…I hope. Anyway, all I can see are faces looking at me with terrified looks, well they should be! No one knows what will happen when a higher-up is PISSED as hell.

An hour later, I'm starting to lose it. Until a friend told me something.

"Brick!" I hear Sora yelling out my name.

"What!?" I yelled back.

"We fo-" I sped up to her, and picked her up by the collar.

"Where…is…SHE?!" I screamed while shaking her. She pointed at the direction she came from.

I dropped her and ran. There was a couple people in my way so I just pushed them to the ground, nothing is stopping me in seeing Momoko. When I arrived, I saw her with the group. With a couple familiar faces in which I didn't want to see.

"Momoko!" I ran to her, picked her up, and swayed her side to side.

"And you three, didn't I say that I never want to see any of your faces again?!" I put Momoko down.

"Chill out fuse-breaker, we saved her so calm your tits" Brute said.

"We saved her on behalf of our Mistress's orders" Brat spoke out.

"So you should be glad!" Berserk yelled.

"Brick, I sent them so calm down" Kiyoko said. Wait, she sent them?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why would you send <em>them<em>? No offence" Boomer said.

"None taken" Brat blew a bubble with her gum.

"Simple, I'm their Mistress. And they told me that they were hired by Princess to capture Momoko, so I told them to do their _job_ first then rescue her" Kiyoko explained.

"Wait…how are you their Mistress first of all?" Kaoru questioned.

"Because she saved us a long time ago. Not only that but she revived Berserk for us after she was killed" Brat explain as well.

"You see, we were villains back then, but because of that we lost Berserk" Brute added.

"So I purified them, revived Berserk, and the serve me" Kiyoko finished.

"And besides, the way she makes our jobs go, it's pretty fun! We even have a place to stay not far from she lives, and we even pay for it on our own!" Brat cheered.

"Hate us all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that we saved her" Berserk starts to walk away.

"Even if we are rivals, we'll remain allies with Kiyoko, and Kiyoko only" Brute follows her sister.

"So don't start bullshit with us" Brat followed.

"Tck, whatever" Brick mumbled.

After Momoko came back, their day went regularly on schedule. They went to class, fought with each other, got in trouble, and the day ended just like that. But then the girl's belts started flashing as they left the school campus.

"Erm—Sorry boys! But we have to go!" Momoko started dashing home.

"What she said!" Kaoru ran home as if she was in a marathon.

"Wait for me!" Miyako followed.

"What got into them?" Lucifer asked.

"Dunno" Butch shrugged it off.

"_But what was up with their belts?_" Brick and Minori thought to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's p.o.v<strong>

Goodness that was close! I swear, this belt needs an alternative version so it's not too obvious on who we are. "Alright girls we have to make this quick, it's almost sun down" Momoko said as we run into a bush. Then we started to transform…

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

After we transformed we flew off to the monster siting.

"There girls!" Bubbles pointed out.

"Mojo? Seriously?" I groaned.

"Let's make this quick or else the higher-up's will find out" Blossom pointed out.

"Gravitation Drive!"  
>"Yo-yo Crème Shot!"<br>"Bubble Catcher!" after Bubbles skill attack, we got Mojo and sent him to jail.

"Not so fast girlies" we heard a deep voice call out.

"Butch" I said under my breath.

"Awww, that's so sweet. My beautiful Flower remembered me" he teased.

"You girls know the rules, if we see the PowerPuff's we report them/ But since we're the higher-ups, we get to execute you…on…the…spot" Brick said one at a time after he appeared.

"So let's make this quick, I have a girl to visit" he added.

"C'mon Brick, I don't want to hurt them" Boomer complained as he showed himself.

"What will happen if they accidently hurt your Miyako? Hmm Boomer?" Butch questioned.

Boomer looked down. Then he looked at his brothers and gave them a nod. Then, we went on an all-out fight. (Since I don't know the Rowdies attack names, I'm jst going to skip to the end of the fight, just imagine the first encounter of the Rowdies between the Puffs in the original series and the anime version)

I was heavily breathing in front of my counterpart, Butch.

"Awww, ran out of breath already?" he picked me up by my collar.

"Hmm, maybe it was a good thing that I started liking another girl similar to you, now my job is easier" he punched me in my gut causing me to fly across the town to where our siblings were fighting.

"B-B-Buttercup" Bubbles coughed out as she crawls to me.

"S-stop moving Bubbles" I uttered.

"Girls, you…ok?" Blossom breathed out.

"You bitches are weaker than I thought" Brick said.

"The girls we fell in love with are better than you girls combined" Boomer added.

"Boys, let's end this and go find our girls" Butch added as well.

"Stop! Don't do it!" yelled out… (Sound familiar?)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for ending it here<strong>

**I needed a place to stop, so there :P**

**Anyway, please don't forget to review and share!  
><span>**

**Again, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

**Well till the next chapter/update...**

**Ta-Ta~**


	6. Update

**Update!**

**If you see my previous review on my own story (chapter 5 review), please ignore it!**

**There was a misconception along the lines…**

**Sorry for the misunderstanding if you read it!**

**I also want to let you guys know that;**

**-I don't mind negative comments**

**-If I deleted your review(s), I apologize and you can re-comment if you like**

**-If you wish to criticize me, please PM me so you don't bother any viewers**

**-If you don't like the story line, all you have to do is stop reading, no harm done by that :D**

**-Also, the review that I read was accidentally deleted, I wanted to try something but I ended up deleting it on accident (I sowwie person)**

**Also for my stories;**

**-If you see any grammar mistakes it's ok, I'll fix it along the way**

**-Any criticism should be PM'd to me so that I can fix it to your liking (If I can that is)**

**-Also, if you want to be part of my story PM me, review, or something like that about your character and I'll think about adding you**

**Anyway...this is all I want to cover for now, Ta-Ta~**


	7. See what you did!

**Sorry for the delay!**

**It turns out I had more meetings and practices to attend to this week**

**;~; Imma cry if this happens again...**

**Anyways, Thank You _Red-Phonix14 _for the support!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the PowerPuff Girls, Rowdies, the Punks, or anything from the original show, I only own the plot/story line, some settings, and my Oc's**

**Without any further notice, please read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>No one's p.o.v<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stop! Don't do it!" yelled out a flying figure.<p>

"Kiyoko?!" the Rowdies said in unison.

"Don't you DARE harm them more!" she flew in front of the injured Puffs on the ground.

"Punks, I summon you!" she commanded. Three figures appear.

"Yes, your Mistress?" they said in unison.

"Please tend to the Puffs injures while I have a talk with _them_" she instructed.

"As you wish" the three walked to the Puffs and tended to them.

"You boys are so stupid" another person came behind.

"I thought you guys were smart, especially you Brick" said another.

"Minori? Lucifer? We didn't call for back-up, now get out of our way!" Brick screamed in his face.

"No" they answered.

"No?" Brick repeated.

"Boys, I'll talk to them" Kiyoko said.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's p.o.v<strong>

* * *

><p>Why is Kiyoko here? And how DARE Minori and Lucifer say no…to ME?!<p>

"Kiyoko, explanation…NOW" I commanded.

"Don't you yell at her!" Brat yelled loudly.

"Please Brat! Don't interfere!" Kiyoko yelled back.

"Listen boys, I need to show you something" Kiyoko teleported us to her lab or research room in her mansion.

"Look at these videos and pictures and compare them" she told us.

"B-B-Brick they're…" Boomer stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyako's p.o.v<strong>

* * *

><p>Ugh…where am I? My head hurts really bad. Also, why am I de-transformed?! People are going to find out who I am!<p>

"Please stop squirming around Ms. Miyako" a blonde girl said.

"B-Brat?" I stuttered.

"Yeppers" she cheered.

"Wh-" she cut me off.

"Before you start attacking me with questions, I'm tending to your injuries like my Mistress said. Also, she is currently talking to the Rowdies" Brat told me.

"Oh ok…" I looked down.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Miyako, Mistress is sure to persuade their young minds about you three" Brat assured me.

She then went back to taking care of me. It seems like Berserk and Brute were doing to the same things to my sisters while explaining to them too. Momoko seemed upset by the look on her face. Kaoru looked like she was about to cry, but she's holding it in so that she can still look like the 'strong' on in the family. Sad thing is that…I was on the verge of crying myself, I hope that the boys will rethink their actions towards us…

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's p.o.v<strong>

* * *

><p>I…I can't believe that she was Miyako! Or that she was Bubbles! It was obvious too. Ugh! I need to apologize to her… like right now! I grabbed my head in frustration. So did my brothers.<p>

"Kiyoko…can…can you get Momoko over here?" he sniffled.

"Why should I?" she asked while making a fist with her left hand.

"I need her Kiki…" he mumbled.

"Kiyoko, can I see Miyako-san?" I asked quietly.

"Sure" she replied.

"Brat, please bring Miyako here" she commanded.

"Yes Mistress" Brat appeared while trying to balance Miyako.

"How come _he _gets to see his counterpart?" Brick asked coldly.

"Because, he thought before acting, which you and Butch shut down so you can have your own ways" she crossed her arms.

"Kiyoko-chan, can you please teleport my sisters here? I miss them" she shyly asks.

"Of course Miyako-chan" Kiyoko replied.

"Berserk and Brute, please bring Momoko and Kaoru here please" she commanded.

"Yes Mistress" they teleported while carrying the girls bridal style.

"You girls can't walk?" Sora questioned while walking in the room.

"The boys mostly aimed for our legs so we can't run away" Kaoru coughed.

"Kaoru! I'm s-" Butch was cut off.

"Save it. I am not in the mood" Kaoru said angerly.

"Can you three please bring the girls to their designated rooms on the second floor? Boomer, you may follow Brat and Miyako if you'd like" Kiki said.

"Thanks Kiyoko" I slowly follow the girls.

I feel terrible for what I did to the love of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's p.o.v<strong>

* * *

><p>As the 7 teenagers make their way to their rooms, the rest continue their talk in Kiyoko's lab.<p>

"So…what are you two going to do?" Lucifer questioned.

"…"

"No answer?" Minori jumped in.

"…"

"Guys leave them alone, since its already late at night, you boys are welcome to stay here for the night. But also, I want you boys to THINK about your actions before you do something like Boomer, also next time if one of your brother's say that they don't want to do anything, leave them be" Kiyoko walks out of the room with Sora, Minori, and Lucifer following her leaving the two brothers to think for a bit.

"Butch, what are we going to do?" Brick asked.

"I don't know" he replied.

"We have to do SOMETHING to win them back"

"But how are we going to do that?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it and tell you in the morning. If you have an idea don't be afraid to tell me"

"At least Boomer doesn't have to worry about it"

"I envy him" Brick commented.

"Me too" Butch agreed.

They walked out of the room and headed towards theirs. They were thinking quietly to themselves until they heard Boomer's voice.

"Listen girls, my brothers and I are truly sorry. We didn't know that you three were the infamous PowerPuff Girls" Boomer apologized.

"It's ok Boomer we forgive you, but we won't forgive your brothers easily" Momoko said. Brick felt a slight pain in his heart.

"I second that, there's no way that I'M ever going to be with Butch since he did this to me" she pointed at her legs.

"I can't even go to soccer practice now!" she added. Butch felt a pain as well in his heart.

"Boomer, we're only going to give you two more chances, mess up twice, we'll send Kiyoko to torment you" Kaoru and Momoko threatened.

"Also Boomer word of advice, NEVER and I mean NEVER get on Kiyoko's bad side" Brute warned.

"Why not?" he questioned

"You're going to have to ask **HIM**,** Mimi**, **Bell**, and the **Devil** himself" Berserk answered.

Boomer stiffened up at the thought.

"You girls better get to bed, you still have to go to school tomorrow, and your wounds will heal fast as well" Brat suggested.

"Good idea" Miyako said.

"Good Night girls" Boomer and the Punks said as they left the room.

Butch and Brick were caught.

"What are you boys doing?" Berserk crossed her arms.

"…"

"Eavesdroppers" Brat said.

"I'm going to bed" Boomer stated.

"G'night" he said as he walks passed his brothers.

"I'm going to put a barrier in their room" Brute started on a spell for a barrier.

"I suggest you two get your dumbasses to bed and think about what you did." Brat walked to her room which she was staying in for the night.

"Good luck you two" Berserk followed.

"You'll need it" Brute finished the barrier and left to her room.

"What have we done?" the boys looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I can do for now<strong>

**I still have more work to do for school :P**

**Sorry for the delay!...Again...**

**I'm too busy ;~;**

**Anyways, till the next chapter!**

**Ta-Ta!~**


	8. Something New

_**Hey! I know I said that I'll be more frequent with the updates...but now I will be updating whenever I can now**_

_**There is just too much school work for me to do everything**_

_**Hope you understand :D**_

_**Anyway, I'm going to try to not do p.o.v's unless needed or wanted, just tell me!**_

_**Also, new characters will be **_**slightly_ mentioned_**

**_So, without any further updates, please read on!_**

* * *

><p>After the girls went to sleep, the boys had a <em>little<em> meeting.

"So, what do you boys plan to do?" Minori asked.

"We don't know…" Butch looked down.

"Why don't you boys create another version of you? Like a disguise or something" Lucifer suggested.

"That's not a bad idea actually" Brick rubbed his chin.

"How are we going to do that?" Butch questioned.

"Why don't we ask Kiyoko? She's still awake I think" Minori commented.

"You sure about that?" Lucifer stiffened.

"Yeah, and besides. She wouldn't dare harm me…right?" Minori started to wonder.

The boys walked to Kiyoko's room, only to find a sleeping Kiyoko. They quietly tip-toe next to her and tried to wake her up. They did many attempts, but failed miserably. Until, a figure walked into a room.

"What do you think you four are doing?" Sora asked while leaning on the door frame.

"Trying to wake her up, duh" Butch quoted.

"Ugh, that's a bad idea" she remarked.

"Well we need her help Sora" Brick sighed.

"On what exactly?" she questioned.

"We need to make a fake identity or versions of us so we can have a second chance with the girls, or make a clone of us" Brick said.

"I can help you with that, for some reason, Kiyoko isn't good with these types of things" Sora motioned them to follow her.

"All right then" Butch mumbled.

The boys follow Sora to the laboratory. She motioned them to stand inside a tube and to give them her their belts. She scans them thoroughly. As she finishes, the boys walk out the tubes unharmed.

"What did that do?" Brick said while examining himself.

"I needed to scan you two so that I can easily edit your new 'identities'. You wanna see?" She asks.

They nodded their heads and walked over to a super-computer to where Sora, Minori, and Lucifer were. Their eyes widened as they gaze at the system. There were soft-wares installed that only they can access it. The computer even has all the cameras of Townsville in a soft-ware.

"How?" Brick stuttered.

"My father helped them set this up" Minori answered for Sora.

"Dude, I need to meet him" Brick replied as he continued to gaze at the computer.

"I think he's in love with it…" Butch sighed.

"Am not!" Brick defended.

"Anyway, this is how you can change your appearance and physical features" Sora started to teach.

The boys learned step by step on how to edit their looks and physical features. Took them all night to get what they wanted. So, after they were done, Sora installed the 'new and improved' RowdyRuffs. But, they also did Boomer's while he was sleeping. They dragged Boomer our of his bed –he's a hard sleeper- and did the same thing as they did to him.

Everyone went to bed after all that and brining Boomer back to his bed, in one piece somehow. Now, it was a matter of time before morning came around.

Morning finally came, and everyone's injures were fully healed. Therefore, it was off to a great start. Everyone started their daily routines.

Let's start with…Momoko!

Momoko woke up lazily this morning, but with a lot of energy. That is somehow understandable, because of the dreadful night yesterday. Although she went to bed sore, she was up and ready with a great head start. Like any other mornings, she got up. Of course while being careful to not wake up her sisters sleeping heavily next to her. She went to a closet and picked out clothes that suit her and fit her before she entered the shower. It took like a good 15-20 minutes for her to take a shower, then another 10 minutes for her to change, 5 minutes for makeup, and 25 minutes for her to do her hair. She still has to wear contacts though. As she finished getting ready, she sees her youngest sister waiting patiently for her to leave the bath room.

"Good morning!" Miyako cheered.

"Good morning to you too!" Momoko cheered and greeted back.

Momoko lets her sister in and heads to the kitchen.

(A/N I believe you can get the jest of this so…Time Skip!)

After breakfast, everyone headed out to school. The Rowdies already left early so they can surprise everyone. They of course are using their newest versions of themselves and coming in as new students.

"Has anyone seen the boys?" Miyako questioned.

"Now that you mentioned it…no…not really" Momoko looks up as she answered.

"Hmmp, no wonder why it was so quiet today, thank God" Koaur stretched.

"You ok Kiyoko?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, for some reason my body is aching…" she answered as she rubs her arm.

Minori and Lucifer shuddered.

"You two wouldn't know why I feel like this, do you?" Kiyoko turned around and faced them.

"No babe" Minori said while trying not to break a sweat.

"Hmm…" she turned around and joined the Utonium sisters.

"You're lucky that she can't tell whether or not you're lying or telling the truth" Sora mentioned while joining her idol.

"Heh" Lucifer breathed out.

As the group walks to school, the bell rang. Which caused them to suddenly hurry to their homeroom.

"Ah, you seven are finally here, please take your seats. I have an announcement to make" Ms. Binker their homeroom teacher instructed.

They bowed their heads and looked around for the boys. But they were nowhere to be found.

"All right students, there will be six new students joining us today. Please come in boys" Ms. Binker opened the door for them to enter.

"Wait…they're…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmm... my idea kinda changed along the way... oh wells<strong>_

_**Again, sorry for my late updates, from now on I will be updating whenever I can**_

_**Welp, three new male characters will be joining us in the story, but with three revised characters**_

_**Do you readers think that I should do a Truth or Dare story? I'll use your reviews as the truths or dares for my story! Don't worry, in this story I **__**WILL be consistant of it, so... please review if I should or shouldn't do it. :)**_

_**As always, don't forget to favorite, follow, review, and share this story!**_

_**Let's try to get to 25 reviews! Can we do it? Hope so :D I believe in you**_

_**Anyway, ta-ta!**_


	9. Newbies! (Sorta)

**Well I updated earlier than I thought**

**But that is a good thing right? Right?**

**Oh wells**

**Anyway, my deepest thanks to:**

**_BatmanBeliever0027_  
><strong>

**_Hinako29_**

**_Red-Phonix14_**

**_Air Gal_**

**Thank you for your continued support!**

**Chapter dedicated to them if you don't mind**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the PowerPuff Girls, RowdyRuff Boys, and some of the settings. But, I do own the storyline/plot and OC's_**

**Now please enjoy and read on!**

* * *

><p>"Wait…they're…" Momoko stuttered.<p>

"They're what Momoko-chan?" Miyako asked.

"Amazing!" hearts starts to form in Momoko's eyes.

"Wait a minute, are you cheating on Brick?!" Princess yelled.

"I never said I was his girlfriend did I?" Momoko stated.

"So I can have him?"

"Go ahead"

"Can I have Butch?"

"Never said I was dating him"

"May I have Boomer Miyako-chan?"

"…"

"Miyako-chan?"

"…s-s-sure…"

"Arigato Miyako-chan!"

All the girls settled down and waited for the teacher to continue so they can start their search for the boys.

"Anyway…these ar-" Ms. Binker was sut off.

"Wait, actually…there is supposed to be two other male students that will be joining us today. I apologize for their lateness" said the one with dark auburn hair.

"Would you like us to wait a minute or tw-" she was cut off again.

"Sorry we're late, this fat turd of a brother wanted a chocolate crepe from a stand near school" said the one with onyx black hair covering his entire left eye, heavily breathing from running to school.

"But they're so gooooood" said the burnett hair in a roving rockstar style (A/N The hair style is from MapleStory), eating his crepe.

"You owe me you butt" said his brother.

"Fine, only cause you payed" he resumed eating his crepe.

Silence broke out. But someone started again

"You may start now" said the dark auburn student.

"Students, these are your new classmates. I know that there's a lot of them, but we will make do. Boys, please introduce yourselves" the teacher said.

"Hello, my name is Ardor" Ardor/Brick started.

"Name's Viridis" Viridis/Butch said.

"Hello, my name is Salum. Pleased to meet you" Salum/Boomer bowed.

"Canor here" said the dark auburn hair student.

"Hypate" said the jet black raven hair braided student.

"Yo! I'm Modus!" said the dirty blonde haired student.

"I'm Apollo" said the onyx haired student.

"Lastly I'm Amator!" said the one eating.

"Please to meet you!" said the boys, then the girls that wanted the Rowdies left the room to find them.

"Boys, you may choose any open seat for now, I need to update my seating chart." Ms. Binker walked to her desk.

"Do you want to sit next to me?!" a female student asked.

"How about next to me?!" asked another.

"Or me!"

"Next to me!"

"No, me!"

"How about this, you boys sit near us so they won't attack you?" Kiyoko suggested.

They nodded their heads and took the empty seats. (A/N I'll make a picture and post it on my profile so you know where everyone is seated.)

"Kiyoko! That's not fair!"

"No fair!"

"Greedy!"

"Slut!"

Minori walked up to the girl that called her a 'slut', otherwise named Jennifer Mclen. He picked her up by her collar.

"Don't you EVER call her that! Understand me!?" he threw the girl on the floor and went back to his desk.

"You know you shouldn't do that" commented Apollo.

"I do whatever I want" Minori huffed.

"Whatever. So your name is Kiyoko? What a pretty name, and thanks for savin' us" he genuinely smiled.

"Uh…no problem" she blushed.

_He is so handsome! _She thought.

"Oh heck no" Minori was about to yell in his face till his brother stopped him.

"Not now, do it during free period" Lucifer stated.

"Hmmph" he crossed his arms.

"So what are your names?" Amator started.

"I'm Momoko Utonium, pleased to meet you" she blushed in her seat.

_Oh? I like her, I'm going to make her MINE_ thought Canor.

_Momoko, please don't fall for him! I'm sorry!_ thought Ardor.

"Sup', names Kaoru Utonium" Kaoru stood up loud and proud.

_Hmm, my type of woman. She's mine_ thought Hypate.

_Kaoru, I am so sorry. Please forgive me._ thought Viridis.

"Hello, my name is Miyako. You may call me Miyako-chan if you wish, also pleased to meet you" she stood up, bowed her head, sat down, and blushed.

_She'll make a fine bride_ thought Modus

_Miyako-chan! Please don't fall for him! I'm only in this state because of my stupid brothers! _thought Boomer.

"You know me already but oh well, I'm Kiyoko" she introduced.

_Hope she likes me _thought Apollo

_I swear to God, if you like Apollo, I WILL kill him_ Minori thought of killing the new boy.

"I'm Sora, hurt any of us, you're dead" she ended.

_Ooooh, new target _thought Amator.

(A/N Some of you might think that Lucifer likes Sora, you are sadly mistaken. He likes Kiyoko and Kaoru)

As they started chatting and finishing introductions, the bell rung thus starting 1st period. Ardor has the same schedule as Momoko, Viridis with Kaoru, and Salum with Miyako. Canor, Hypate, Modus, Apollo, and Amator have the same schedules somehow.

For first period, everyone was doing fine. But, the Rowdyruff boys were surprisingly quiet. They never said a word to the girls yet, well Salum tried but fail miserably. Every time the boys try, they fail. Only Sora, Lucifer, and Minori knows their true identities. Then the next period the same situation happened. Then the next. Thankfully, lunch rolled along.

"I am so hungry!" Amator complained.

"You already ate all the snacks mom gave you this morning didn't you?" Apollo sighed.

"Dang straight I did" Amator said proudly.

"So did you find any girls that you like so far?" Modus jumped in.

"That Sora chick is mine" Amator got serious.

"Kiyoko for me please" Apollo added.

"Momoko is a delicate flower" Canor also jumped in.

"Kaoru is one tough chick" Hypate followed.

"Lastly Miyako-chan for me~" Modus sang.

Without looking Modus bumped into Miyako.

"Oh sorry. I should've looked where I was going" Miyako apologized.

"Oh Miyako-chan! It's ok" Modus helped her up.

"Miyako-chan? Who is this?" said a figure behind Miyako.

"Boomer! This is Modus. He's new to this school and he is super nice!" Miyako cheered. (Boomer de-transformed back to himself from Salum to talk to Miyako)

"I see. Pleased to meet you. I'm Boomer" he stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Right back at you" Modus shakes his hand with force.

_Back off Modus, Miyako is mine~ Boomer_

_Not anymore, she's mine~ Modus_

_Fight me then~ Boomer_

_Nah, I don't want to scar this beautiful girl next to us~ Modus_

_Hmmph~ Boomer_

"Boomer? Modus?" Miyako stuttered.

Boomer and Modus both had dark aura's around them.

"We're fine Miyako-chan! Let's go eat. Shall we?" Modus broke from the trance and grabbed Miyako's arm towards the cafeteria.

"COME BACK HERE" Boomer yelled and ran after them.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" said…

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, that's all for now!<strong>

**I might post an update for the characters in my story**

**Also, if you know what language the name of the boys are, please review it!**

**I want to see if people know where it's from :D**

**Please don't forget to favorite, follow, review, and share!  
><strong>

**Till the next chapter/update...**

**Bai-bai~**


	10. These Guys are in Our Way!

_**Hey! Im back :D**_

_**I had a lot of spare time today somehow, so here's another chapter!**_

_**As the chapter entails there will be arguments on here**_

_**Don't worry they're minor**_

_**Any thanks for the support;**_

_**-Hinako29**_

_**-dangerous-angel-123**_

_**-Batmanbeliever0027**_

_**Love the support :)**_

_**By the way, I made it so that the PowerPuff Girls are no longer using their diguises from the early chapters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG's, RRB's, and some of the settings. But I do own the storyline/plot, my Oc's, and some settings**_

***WARNING! MOSTLY FILLED WITH DIALOGUE***

_**Without anymore notices...**_

_**Please enjoy and read on!**_

* * *

><p>"What are you guys doing here anyways?" asked Butch (He de-transformed as well.)<p>

"Oh, nothing. Just looking for our mates. What's it to you?" Canor answered.

"Back-off, this is our territory" Brick appeared behind Butch. (De-transformed as well.)

"So? We don't give a damn" answered Hypate.

"We don't care if **HIM **took over this area if ya' wonderin" Amator said.

"The only reason why he was able to successfully rule this area is because of _fear_ and _hatred_" Hypate crossed his arms.

"So?" Butch stiffened up.

"If it weren't for the fear and hatred in the citizens hearts, he wouldn't be here" Apollo added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brick questioned.

"You'll learn soon enough" Canor huffed out.

"Oh by the way, we're taking the PowerPuff's or otherwise known as; Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako, Sora, and Kiyoko back to Orova with us" Apollo said before walking away.

"Oh hell no" Butch walked towards Canor.

"We already called dibs on them" Brick stopped his brother.

"Does that matter? I mean you saw how the girls were in homeroom Brick and Butch, or should I saw Ardor and Viridis?" Canor then leaned on a wall after he stopped walking.

"I-we-" Butch was cut off.

"Don't even bother. Also, how can the girls forgive you anyway? After all, you DID hurt them, did you not?" Hypate was starting to push their buttons.

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" Butch was now screaming.

"Because of you, Kaoru can't play soccer for two weeks" that broke Butch.

Butch tackled Hypate and punched him. He picked him up by his collar and sent him flying towards Kaoru without even knowing. Butch quickly ran to Hypate kicking him dozens of times until…

"BUTCH! STOP IT!" Kaoru punched Butch which caused him to stop.

"Kaoru I…!" he was interrupted.

"Just go" Kaoru helped up Hypate.

"But…" he looked down.

"GO!" Kaoru yelled in his face.

"Fine" Butch walked away from them.

"You ok Hypate?" Kaoru puts his arm over her shoulders to stabilize him.

"Yeah, can you take me to the nurse? That is if you can walk far enough" he asked.

"I'll be fine, Kiyoko said that my legs are slowly healing. How did you know?" she looked at him.

"I heard something about the star female athlete not being able to play sports for a while because of her legs" he answered.

"That quick" she sighed.

Kaoru and Hypate both walked to the clinic to get his wounds checked up. His brothers then came charging through the door looking for him. Kaoru and Hypate laughed. In the clinic they had a peaceful time talking to each other, but since lunch period was almost over, everyone had to leave.

"Kaoru, before you go to your next period I need to ask you something" Hypate said after his brothers were out of his sight.

"Shoot" she smiled.

"Would you like to go to the park later on after school?" he asked shyly.

She thought for a while.

"Sure. Why not? Could be fun" Hypate smiled and waved as she walks to her class.

Hypate then went to his class. He was in a happy mood for the rest of his classes until free period came. Everyone met up at the old oak tree in the school yard. Of course the Rowdies were there fighting with the newbies.

"Last time, she's not yours!" yelled Minori.

"She already has me!" he added.

"I don't care! I can do a much better job at taking care of her then you ever could!" there was lightning between their eyes.

"Miyako-chan, whatcha drawing?" asked Modus.

"Oh, just the red robin up on that tree over there" she pointed.

"Can I see?" he begged.

"Of course Modus" she showed him, he was shocked.

"I-i-it looks like the real deal!" his eyes were dazing at the picture.

"Of course it does, she's the best artist at school" Boomer joined in.

"Boomie-kun!" she cheered.

"Boomer"

"Modus"

"Miyako-chan, can I call you Miya-chan? If I can, you can call me… Moody-kun!" he asked.

"I like that, Moody-kun it is then!" she hugged him.

"Jealous Boomer?" he aked as he hugged back.

A dark aura was around Boomer.

"Don't even think about it Boomie-kun" Miyako looked at him.

"Hmmph" he crossed his arms.

"Miya-chan, do you want to go to the art exhibit with me today after school?" Modus blurted out.

"Sure! I've always wanted to go there" she kissed his cheek, which Boomer was not fond of.

"Sora, do you want to go to the carnival with me this afternoon?" asked Amator.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do" Sora blushed.

"Kiyoko, would you like to go to the music store with me later on?" asked Apollo.

"Sure, I need to update my music anyway" she answered, Minori was thinking of ways on how to kill this kid.

"Momo-chan, do you want to go to the sweets store with me later on?" Canor asked.

"Of course!" she cheered.

"Momoko!" Brick gritted his teeth.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered.

"What are you doing with that _thing_" he emphasized.

"We're just friends" she stood up for herself.

"So? I don't like him so you shouldn't either" he crossed his arms.

"This is why I don't like you Brick. You're too demanding, not only that but you're a control freak. You never want to do other things unless you want to do it. Princess!" she called.

"What do you wa- Brick!" hearts formed in her eyes.

"He's all yours" she huffed out.

"Maybe you aren't so bad after all" she dragged the stubborn Brick to who knows where.

"Shall we go to class?" Momoko insisted.

"We shall" he offered his arm to her and she gladly took it.

The other boys did the same. Minori, Boomer, and Butch felt betrayed. Especially Minori because he was dating Kiyoko. Now they know that they should step up their game. As they walked to their last class of their day. The Rowdies kept a close eye on their girls, but they knew that they were falling to the other boys. By the end of the day, Minori felt like he should break up with…Kiyoko.

* * *

><p><strong>Minori's p.o.v<strong> _**{Only for some occasions shall I add a point of view}**_

* * *

><p>All day Kiyoko was around that son of a bitch. She never left my sight and his sight. But I can feel her slowly drift away. I was walking towards the school gate after classes with the group.<p>

"Minori, you ok man?" Lucifer asked.

"No" I answered truthfully.

"It's because of Kiyoko isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I was starting to doubt our relationship.

"You two have been a couple for over a year know, you shouldn't doubt her" he said.

"I know I shouldn't but that Apollo guy is taking her away from me" I looked down.

"Look" he pointed out.

I looked up to see Kiyoko talking to that bastard.

"What?" I asked.

Then I see Apollo randomly and tried to get close to her. He reached for a kiss on the lips but she denied it.

"Let me read her lips" Lucifer said.

"She said: 'I'm sorry Apollo but I love Minori'" he told me.

"….Then I guess I shouldn't doubt her" I walked up to her.

"Sup babe" I greeted.

"Hey~" she kissed me on the lips.

"We're about to go, would you like anything?" she asked.

"Hmm, can you get me the newest Sum 41 album?" I asked.

"Sure thing" she hugged me.

"Let's go Apollo-kun!" she tugged his arm.

_This isn't over~ Apollo_

_Oh it is, you know that she's in love with me~ Me_

_It's only a matter of time before she leaves you~ Apollo_

_We'll see~ Me_

"I expect you to be home by 9 missy" I winked.

"Don't worry about it" she kissed me full on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v<strong>

* * *

><p>Minori and Kiyoko kissed passionately before she left with Apollo. But, he knew that it wasn't over. Minori knew that Apollo was going to try something on Kiyoko, but he hoped that she wouldn't fall for it. He also hoped that the other girls won't fall for the same thing.<p>

Every boy took the girls to different places;

-Kaoru and Hypate at the park

-Miyako and Modus at the art exhibit

-Momoko and Canor at a sweet shop

-Kiyoko and Apollo at a music store

-Sora and Amator at a carnival

Different things are in store for them. But, if you wait patiently…you'll find out soon

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well this'll wrap up this chapter<strong>_

_**If you are confused please ask and I'll explain it :D, but PM me!**_

_**Thanks for reading it so far**_

_**Please don't forget to follow, favorite, share, and review~**_

_**As always, till the next chapter...**_

_**Bai-Bai~!**_

_**-LeBunnyQueen out!**_


	11. Sweets and a Movie

_**Here's another chapter for my fellow readers ;)**_

_**All about Momoko and Canor and a hint of everyone else**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ppg's, Rrb's, some settings, the movie, and the desserts mentioned. But, I do own the storyline/plot, my Oc's, and some settings.**

**Information:**

_This will mean that they are talking to each other telepathically~_

**_This will mean that they are using their phones or compactors to talk~_**

"This will mean that they are talking, yelling, screaming, etc. to each other physically"

**This will mean a note or letter is being read**

_**Without anymore notices...**_

_**Please enjoy and read on!**_

* * *

><p>"Sorry for asking you to go to the sweet shop with me so suddenly" Canor blushed.<p>

"Oh, it's ok. I needed to get away from Brick anyway, also I've been wanting to go to the sweets shop near school for a while now" she confessed.

"Momoko, why do you hang around him anyway?" he asked.

"I don't actually know. First we're rivals, then the second he wants me to be his girlfriend" Momoko sighed.

"Really?" Canor smirked.

"Yeah…" she looked down.

"The weird thing is that, I liked him at first until he hurt me and my sisters the other day. I know he's sorry but I feel like we're never meant to be" Momoko stopped walking.

"Momo-chan?" he lifted her chin to only see sadness in them.

"Please Momo-chan don't give me that look. Even though we just met today, I want to know who you truly are" he said.

"Thanks Canor, for I guy that I met today, I like you" she hugged him. He hugged back.

"Momoko!" a figure behind them called out.

"B-brick?!" she stuttered.

"You bastard, stay away from her!" he threw a punch but to only find out Momoko took it.

"M-M-Momoko" Brick looked at his fist.

"BRICK! YOU IDIOT!" Momoko started to cry and ran away.

"You're a bitch you know that?" Canor said before he ran after Momoko.

"Why? Why does this always happen?" he shed a tear and transformed into Ardor.

* * *

><p><strong>Canor's p.o.v<strong>

* * *

><p>I can't believe he punched Momoko! I thought he loved her… I guess not.<p>

"Momoko?" I called out.

"…."

"Momoko?"

"…."

"Momoko?" I looked through an alley way near the sweets store.

"I-I" she sniffled. I tugged her out of the alley way and hugged her.

"Canor?" she looked up to me with her soft cotton candy eyes.

"Momoko, I don't like seeing you sad. Please cheer up. I'll even treat you to a movie after we go to the candy store if you'd wish" he whispered.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked while still looking at my dark maroon eyes.

"Of course, a girl as beautiful, smart, kind, and talented as you should deserve the best in life" I said to her.

"Thank you Canor. I wish I loved someone as sweet and caring as you" she whispered back while returning a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v<strong>

* * *

><p>After the incident with Brick, Momoko and Canor had a touching moment. Only to be followed by a visit at the sweets store nearby.<p>

The moment Momoko entered the store, she was all over the place. First near the cake section, then the cupcakes, then ice cream, candy, and more. Momoko was a sugar crazed girl. She would go hyper quickly depending on the snack. On the other hand, her escort Canor just smiled at the hyper Momoko.

"So Momo-chan, what would you like?" he asked.

"Are you serious?!" the hyped up lady asked.

"Of course, my treat" he replied.

"You are so going to regret that" said a figure next to him.

"What the hell are you doing here Brick?" he jumped.

"Whatever do you mean? My name is Ardor, not this Brick guy" Ardor answered coldly.

"Suuuuuure" he discouraged.

"Anyway, your wallet is going to blame you for its death later on. See ya" Ardor then left the sweets store.

"What a weird guy, first he attacks Momoko, then the next he's buddy-buddy with me" he said to himself.

"But, just in case I'm going to put her under a limit, 50 should be enough. Right?" he added

"Canor! I want this one!" Momoko said which brought Canor back to reality.

"Go ahead and order, can you get me a half a dozen of strawberry croissants?" I gave her a 50 dollar bill.

"You sure?" she looked at me.

"Go ahead, I need to make a quick call first" he said leaving the shop.

"Ok! Excuse me, I would like half a dozen strawberry croissants and two slices of that Strawberry Chocolate Glazed Velvet Cake please" she ordered.

Canor went outside to call his family members.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello?~ Canor<strong>_

_**Hi~ Amator**_

_**Sup, you need something?~ Hypate**_

_**Did you get in trouble?~ Modus**_

_**Yeah, did you?~ Apollo**_

_**No, I was just asking, did the Rowdies interrupt you guys yet?~ Canor**_

_**Yes~ Modus**_

_**Yeah~ Hypate**_

_**No~ Apollo**_

_**Nah~ Amator**_

_**But Boomer and I are in a truce for now because of Miya-Chan~ Modus**_

_**That's good then, but just make sure he doesn't steal yo' girl~ Amator**_

_**I know I know~ Modus**_

_**Also, was that you making all the tremors happening Hypate?~ Canor**_

_**Maybe...~ Hypate**_

_**So your the reason why the ground is shaking a lot lately~ Amator**_

_**No it's because of Butch the jackass~ Hypate**_

_**Did you transform?~ Apollo**_

_**...maybe...~ Hypate**_

_**It doesn't really matter though, it's Butch's fault if he ends up in the hospital~ Modus**_

_**True that~ Amator**_

_**Alright then, talk to you guys in a bit~ Canor**_

_**See yeah~ Everyone but Canor said**_

* * *

><p>Canor walked back in the shop just in time to help Momoko with their desserts.<p>

"Thanks, want to sit over there?" he pointed at an empty table with his free hand.

"Sure" she agreed.

They eat and talked peacefully. No one bothered them. No one came out of now where. Best part is, Brick wasn't there to ruin anything. It was just plain perfect for this pair. As Momoko ate, she got a bit of cake on her, in which Canor licked off her cheek causing her to blush uncontrollably.

"C-Canor!" she exclaimed.

"Hehe" he chuckled.

"You ready to go to the movies?" he asked.

"Ready when you are" she cheered as she stood up.

Canor cleaned the table that they were seated at and left for the movies. Momoko looked at her watch which read 7:47 pm. Momoko is supposed to be home by 9 or else the Professor would go crazy trying to find her. The reasoning for why she had a late start was because of her cleaning duty at school and Brick. If those factors weren't in the equation, Canor and Momoko could have more free time with each other. The red pair walked to the movies, hoping that they had enough time to actually watch one movie. They arrived at 7:52 which meant that they had time to see one, the movie which they chose to watch was _Lucy_. Canor quickly bought their tickets and headed in.

For some parts Momoko was clinging on to Canor. Canor blushed like an idiot while Momoko was oblivious towards it and continued on to cling on to his arm. The movie finally ended, in which it was already 8:56 pm, which cause Momoko to freak out.

"Momoko please calm down, c'mon I have a secret to show you" Canor led her outside the theater.

"What is it Canor?" she asked surprisingly while panicking.

"Hold on tight" Canor carried Momoko bridal style which made her blush and started flying.

"You know you're cute when you blush like that" he commented.

"You think so?" she stuttered.

"I know so" he smiled.

"Since when could you fly?" she changed the subject.

"Around at the age of 5 when my powers were unlocking" he answered.

_This breeze is so nice _she thought.

Momoko and Canor arrived at her house five minutes later.

"Momoko before you go in I need to ask you something" Canor looked into her eyes.

"Yes?" she said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>This'll be a wrap for this chapter<strong>_

_**There will be a poll on my profile about who the PowerPuff Girl's would look best in THIS story**_

_**Also, please answer me this question... should she say yes? or should she say no? You get to chose**_

_**Please don't forget to follow, favorite, share, review, and to vote on my poll!  
><strong>_

_**Till next time...**_

_**Bai-Bai~!**_

_**-LeBunnyQueen out!**_


	12. Their Willow Tree

_**Hello my fellow readers!**_

_**I'm actually updating more frequently then I imagined!  
><strong>_

_**Yay~!**_

_**Anyway... here's the greens day out**_

_**There is going to be conflict in this one and almost everyone gets hurt this time**_

_**Also, please don't forget to check out my poll because those are going to be the pairs in which I will end the story with**_

_**Don't worry I'll make a saga or a second story to this ;) I'm not going to end it so early anyway**_

**Information:**

_This will mean that they are talking to each other telepathically~_

**_This will mean that they are using their phones or compactors to talk~_**

"This will mean that they are talking, yelling, screaming, etc. to each other physically"

**This will mean a note or letter is being read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ppg's, Rrb's, some settings, the movie, and the desserts mentioned. But, I do own the storyline/plot, my Oc's, and some settings.**

**_On to the story!_**

* * *

><p>"Hypate, you ok?" Kaoru asked.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Because Butch attacked you earlier today" she sighed.

"It's no biggie" he answered.

The green team were in the park strolling around. Of course the main pair was being followed by the one and only Butch. He is too greedy when it comes to Kaoru especially. The moment he heard that Kaoru and Hypate were in the park together, he sped towards the park hoping he wasn't too late. Luckily for him that they just got there.

Hypate was a smooth talker and got on Kaoru's good side easily. Not only that but he was slowly replacing Butch, bit by bit he did. Hypate also knew that Butch was following them around, so he was able to make Butch jealous easily. You see the plan that Hypate thought of before going o the park with Kaoru is that; first make Butch jealous, secondly make him blow a fuse in which he will attack him, lastly Kaoru would get mad at Butch thus making him a bad guy and Kaoru falling for him (Hypate) instead of Butch. Everything was already planned and set. Now, all he has to do is wait for the right moment.

Hypate was leading Kaoru to a peaceful spot under a willow tree near the park fountain which was on the dead center of the park. He planned a quiet and civilized picnic. Kaoru of course was happy with this and happily joined him under the tree. In Butch's head, Hypate was dead underground and he was with Kaoru in the picnic instead of him. But, what did hurt Butch was that Kaoru was actually FEEDING Hypate food like what servants do to their masters. (Hypate was laying down on Kaoru's lap)

"Thanks Kaoru for a pleasant picnic" Hypate thanked as she fed him.

"No problem" she blushed.

'_How can _he_ make her blush? Even I can't do that on purpose!'_ Butch thought.

"I'm surprised your so called boyfriend isn't here bothering us" he added.

"He's not my boyfriend and will never be" Kaoru huffed out.

"You sure about that?" he questioned.

"Positive. Just the other day he and his brothers fought with us. With that done, I can't run or play soccer for a week or two" she looked down at her lap.

"Kaoru?" Hypate sat up and kissed her forehead.

"Hypate?" she looked into his dark green misty eyes.

"Kaoru listen to me. Whether or not you do this, it is your choice. Kaoru, I want you to find someone who will treat you well. Someone who are willing to cut time off from what they are doing to spend time with you. Someone who will never cry, but always making you smile. Whether that person is Butch, me, or someone else, promise me that they will make your while" Hypate then hugged her after.

Kaoru gladly hugged him back letting tears escape her emerald eyes. Now this caused Butch to go out of hiding and to go to Hypate head on with force.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled.

"B-Butch?" she stuttered.

Butch punched Hypate across the park.

"Kaoru, stay away from him he means bad luck" he quickly turned to Kaoru.

"No" she mumbled.

"What did you say?" he made fists with his hands.

"No!" she yelled.

"How DARE you go against my command!" Butch slapped Kaoru.

There was dead silence between them. No one spoke. No one looked at one another, just pure dead silence.

"K-Kaoru I-" he stuttered.

"You BASTARD" Hypate flew back to Kaoru and hit Butch with full force.

"THAT'S IT" Butch started his demon transformation.

"STRONG BUTCH!" (A/N He transformed to the version of RowdyRuff Boy Butch that BiPinkBunny draws, that is if I remember correctly...)

"You are SO going to get it. Graviton Slammer!" he swung his Gaia Hammer towards the ground causing an earthquake.

"Not bad" Hypate mumbled.

"RAMPAGING BASS" Hypate transformed. (A/N More details about his transformation and outfit will be added on later)

"You can transform?" Butch and Kaoru asked in unison.

"What? You think that you and your teams are the only ones who can transform?" Hypate commented.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru stuttered.

"I'll explain later, 'kay?" he smiled which caused Kaoru to blush.

"Stop doing that!" Butch yelled.

"What? Making her blush?" he teased.

"…Head Slammer!..." Butch took a swing towards Bass.

"Note Wavelength!" Bass' weapon which was a guitar appeared out of nowhere and he plucked a string causing Butch to go flying towards a tree.

"Is that all you got? Quartet Gravitation!" he strummed 4 strings which caused Butch to make contact with a ground beneath him.

"That's IT! EARTH DAMAGER!" after Butch stood up, he swung his hammer using half of his power in which causing people within a radius of 6 miles could feel the ground shake. A crater appeared where Butch slammed his hammer upon.

"STOP IT YOU TWO! GRAVITATIONAL DRIVE!" after Kaoru transformed into Buttercup, she hit Butch with her hammer full force.

"YOU'RE SCARING EVERYONE!" she yelled afterwards.

"I DON'T CARE UNTIL THIS BASTARD IS AWAY FROM YOU!' Butch screamed I her face.

"THE PERSON THAT I WANT AWAY FROM ME NOW IS YOU! ALL YOU DO IS DESTROY ANYTHING THAT IS IN YOUR WAY OF YOUR WISHES! YOU'RE GREEDY, A DIRTY PERVERTED PLAYER, AND I HATE YOU!" she screamed in his face and flew away to the outskirts of the town.

"Good job jackass" before Bass can follow Buttercup, he received a call from his brother.

"Your lucky this time" Bass walked away to answer the call.

"Why? Why does this happen?" he puts his hand on his forehead and transforms into Viridis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello?~ Canor<strong>_

_**Hi~ Amator**_

_**Sup, you need something?~ Hypate**_

_**Did you get in trouble?~ Modus**_

_**Yeah, did you?~ Apollo**_

_**No, I was just asking, did the Rowdies interrupt you guys yet?~ Canor**_

_**Yes~ Modus**_

_**Yeah~ Hypate**_

_**No~ Apollo**_

_**Nah~ Amator**_

_**But Boomer and I are in a truce for now because of Miya-Chan~ Modus**_

_**That's good then, but just make sure he doesn't steal yo' girl~ Amator**_

_**I know I know~ Modus**_

_**Also, was that you making all the tremors happening Hypate?~ Canor**_

_**Maybe...~ Hypate**_

_**So your the reason why the ground is shaking a lot lately~ Amator**_

_**No it's because of Butch the jackass~ Hypate**_

_**Did you transform?~ Apollo**_

_**...maybe...~ Hypate**_

_**It doesn't really matter though, it's Butch's fault if he ends up in the hospital~ Modus**_

_**True that~ Amator**_

_**Alright then, talk to you guys in a bit~ Canor**_

_**See yeah~ Everyone but Hypate said**_

* * *

><p>"Kaoru?" Bass called out.<p>

"…*sob*…*sob*…" he heard her sob under a willow tree in the outskirts of the town.

"Kaoru?" he walks up behind a teary-eyed Buttercup.

"Shhh, let it out. I'm here" he pulled Buttercup into his arms in which she quietly sobbed into.

"I can't believe him…" she mumbled.

"Hmm?" he questioned.

"First he slaps me, then yells at me, creates a fight, and screamed in my face. Am I supposed to love and care for him still even though he did all that?" she asked.

"Buttercup? Remember what I told you earlier before he interrupted?" Bass transformed back to Hypate.

"Yeah…" she transformed back to Kaoru.

"Good, and before I say anything else, let me do this" Hypate pulled out a pocket knife and carved out 'Hypate and Kaoru, together forever~' which made he blush.

"What I wanted to say before he attacked was, or more of like ask… Kaoru will you be honor of in which I am the man to love, care, and treat you until the end of us?" (Another way of asking her to be his girlfriend) he blushed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter!<strong>_

_**Anyways, like I said, there was a **_**minor_ conflict_****  
><strong>

**_Also, please don't forget to check my poll out on my profile!_**

**_As always, don't forget to follow, favorite, share, and review!_**

**_But unlike the other chapter, you should know what Kaoru's answer is for Hypate's question ;)_**

**_Welp that's all for now, till the next chapter!_**

**_Ta-ta~!_**

**_-LeBunnyQueen out!_**


	13. Truce with the Blues

_**I'm back!**_

_**Sorry for the major delay, school is in the way...again...but it's important :D**_

_**Anyway, this might be one of the longest chapters in this story...**_

_**That's a good thing right?**_

**_Please don't forget to check out my poll on my profile!_**

**_Thanks for the support on my story! Love you! So you people get virtual hugs!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ppgs, Rrbs, some settings and other things. But I do own my own settings, the plot, my Oc's and more_**

**_Without any further announcements, read on!_**

**_Please enjoy~_**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for taking me to the Art Gallery Moody-kun!" Miyako cheered.<p>

"My pleasure Miya-chan!" Modus also cheered.

"But, why does it like someone is following us?" she shivered.

"Oh yeah _that_ feeling. Booma you can come out now!" Modus called.

"Aww man, I've been caught" Boomer rubbed his head as he gets out of his hiding spot.

"Boomie-kun?" Miyako was confused.

"Booma, instead of stalking us, would you like to join us? I have an extra ticket" Modus flashed Boomer with the three tickets.

"Sure, by the way my name is _Boomer_ not Booma, secondly let's make a truce before we do anything rash in front of Miya-chan" he stuck his hand out.

"I second that" he shook his hand.

"Yay! We're finally agreeing on something!" Miyako cheered and jumped.

"Let's go!" Boomer laughed.

After sometime, Boomer and Modus became friends for Miyako's sake. No one fought –rarely though—which was surprising. They walked past by stores along the way, in which Miyako found herself reluctant but later she had to be dragged out by both Modus and Boomer themselves. But this time, they underestimated her and took longer than they should've dragging her out of the store.

"But they were on sale!" Miyako cried as Boomer and Modus dragged her out.

"Miyako-san, we'll come back later to buy them, ok?" Boomer said.

"Really?!" star's formed in her eyes.

"Sure, anything for you" he stared coldly at Modus.

"Or better yet, I'll buy you the whole store?" Modus showed off.

"Really?!" she asked jumping on him.

"Or the company"

"How about the fashion designer?"

"A trip to the headquarters of the store?"

"Or becoming the CEO of it?"

"Boys! Please, I know that you'll do anything for me but I just realized that it's almost time for an auction at the Art Gallery!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Oh shoot!" they sped towards the gallery hoping that they'll make it.

With enough time to make it to the art gallery, they sped towards the auction room. With they're luck, they made it just in time for the doors to close and start bidding. Half an hour passed and the teens have yet to find anything that sparked their interests, until…

"An original Monet painting called 'Irises in Monet's Garden', bid starting at 100"

"M-Moody-kun, B-Boomie-kun…..that's my favorite artwork from Monet. From the beautiful contrasts to the beautiful flowers on the paintings" Miyako gazed at the amazing artwork.

Boomer and Modus looked at each other.

"125!" Modus bided.

"150!" Boomer bided.

"200!"

"300!"

"450!"

"600"

"700"

"800"

"900"

"1500"

"2000"

"2500"

"3000"

"…"

"Aww, ran out of money?" Modus teased.

"Do I hear 3050?"

"…"

"Second time, do I hear a 3050?"

"…"

"3000 it is" the host moves on to the next painting.

"The next painting is Monet as well, named 'Springtime At Giverny', bid staring at 200"

"That's Kiyoko's favorite! She's been wanting that exact painting for years!" Miyako commented thinking about her friend.

"Trust me I know" Boomer said while getting ready to bid.

"250" Boomer started.

"300" Modus added on.

"400" said another bidder.

"550" Boomer said.

"650" Modus bided.

"800" the other bidder declared.

"1000" Boomer said.

"1500" Modus said.

"2000, c'mon Modus, at least let me get that painting for Kiyoko's birthday" Boomer whispered the last part.

"Fine"

"2050" said the other bidder.

"2075"

"3000"

"That's it, 4000!" Boomer exclaimed.

"…"

"Do I hear a 4050?" asked the host.

"…"

"Second time, do I hear a 4050?" he asked once more.

"…"

"4050 it is" he ended.

"Thank you for accompanying us today, your donations shall be given to a charity for the poverty. Have a wonderful day! Also you may get your items backstage" he finished while motioning the people who bided for art work in the backstage.

"Boomie-kun, I thought your limit was 3000?" Miyako got worried.

"It's fine, I'll put the money that I can't pay for now on my tab and pay for it later" Boomer smiled.

"Boomer, when is Kiyoko's birthday?" asked Modus.

"August 30th" he answered with a stern voice. (A/N it is currently August 26th not using real time dates or my actual birthday)

"C'mon slow-pokes! I want to really hang up my new art work soon and I still need to get Kiyoko something" she cheered.

"Alright we're coming' Miya-chan!" Modus cheered as well and sped up towards her. Boomer followed afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip! {A little while after they left the Art Gallery, after they went to the auction and gazed at a couple art works}<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Miyako, what are you going to get for Kiyoko?" asked Modus.<p>

"Hmm…probably something music related or Doctor Who related…" she thought to herself.

"What's her favorite band? Type of music? Which Doctor? Also what else does she like? And what are some of her traits?" Modus attacked Miyako with questions.

"Ok then… Sum 41 and Black Veil Brides since she can't choose, Metal, Rock, Pop, Classical, J-Pop, and K-Pop, she likes the 9th Doctor (A/N played by David Tennant, love him~), she likes chocolate and sweets just like Momoko, she can get just as competitive as Kaoru in sports, she loves getting new instruments and getting new technology materials such as phones, laptops, etc., she loves Monet like I do and loves to draw, also she likes surprises. Before I forget though, she loves a lot of things but these are the main facts about her that'll answer your questions" she said in one breath.

"That's a lot to take in" Modus said while making a mental note about it.

"I know, that's why I got her a Monet painting. Especially getting an original and her favorite artwork by him" Boomer joined in.

"Do you guys here a phone ringing?" Miyako pointed out.

"Oh that's mine, I'll be right back" Modus walked away from them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello?~ Canor<strong>_

_**Hi~ Amator**_

_**Sup, you need something?~ Hypate**_

_**Did you get in trouble?~ Modus**_

_**Yeah, did you?~ Apollo**_

_**No, I was just asking, did the Rowdies interrupt you guys yet?~ Canor**_

_**Yes~ Modus**_

_**Yeah~ Hypate**_

_**No~ Apollo**_

_**Nah~ Amator**_

_**But Boomer and I are in a truce for now because of Miya-Chan~ Modus**_

_**That's good then, but just make sure he doesn't steal yo' girl~ Amator**_

_**I know I know~ Modus**_

_**Also, was that you making all the tremors happening Hypate?~ Canor**_

_**Maybe...~ Hypate**_

_**So your the reason why the ground is shaking a lot lately~ Amator**_

_**No it's because of Butch the jackass~ Hypate**_

_**Did you transform?~ Apollo**_

_**...maybe...~ Hypate**_

_**It doesn't really matter though, it's Butch's fault if he ends up in the hospital~ Modus**_

_**True that~ Amator**_

_**Also did I forget to mention that Kiyoko's birthday is on August 30th?~ Modus**_

_**Really?!~ Apollo**_

_**Yeah, don't worry though. I'll send you a whole list with a bunch of things that she likes~ Modus**_

_**Where did you get that information?~ Hypate**_

_**My dearest Miya-Chan of course~ Modus**_

_**So everyone get her a present~ Canor**_

_**You gonna send everyone the list Modus?~ Amator**_

_**Yeah I'll do it when I get home or get the chance to~ Modus**_

_**Alright then, talk to you guys in a bit~ Canor**_

_**See yeah~ Everyone said in unison**_

* * *

><p>"Alright back" Modus said joining back in.<p>

"Alright, let's go to Hot Topic!" Miyako led the way.

"Why?" Modus was confused.

"That's where most of the Doctor Who items are located at around here silly" Miyako giggled.

"Oh, I so knew that" he blushed.

"Sure you did" Boomer said coldly.

After 10 minutes of walking, they finally made it to Hot Topic. It took longer than anyone would've thought, even though Miyako is with them. But after an hour or so, Miyako found the perfect gift for Kiyoko. Modus was planning on buying her a present later on.

Boomer looked at his watch, "Oh shoot! Miyako we have to go and fast!" he grabbed her arms and ran out of the store. Leaving Modus trying to catch up.

"Why are we rushing?! It's only 8:30!?" Modus yelled as he ran.

"There's a rule that day-walkers are not allowed to roam around during the nighttime unless necessary!" Boomer yelled to answer him.

"I didn't know that!" Modus almost hit a light post.

"Be careful Moody-kun!" Miyako squealed.

"I know!" he sweat dropped.

_(A/N the Monet painting that Boomer got for Kiyoko was sent to his house so he can wrap it and/ or put it in a gift box) _

27 minutes later…

The blue teens breathed heavily as they reached their destination; the Utonium household. Boomer came in first, Miyako in second, and lastly Modus as third. Pretty good for running in heels, don't you think?

"You got beaten by a girl!" Boomer teased as he heads to the front door.

"I wanted to make sure that she doesn't trip and fall, like a gentleman I am" he huffed.

"Arigato Moody-kun" she kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Hmm, winning isn't everything" Modus tempted Boomer.

"Oh shut it" Boomer said angerly.

Sirens rang.

"_**LAST CALL FOR DAY-WALKERS TO ENTER THEIR HOME**_"

"That's my signal" Miyako walked towards the door.

"Umm" Modus rubbed his head.

"Is there a problem Moody-kun?" Miyako asked.

"I sorta live far away from here and I'm not a night walker…" he looked at Boomer.

"Oh I didn't know that… why don't you stay at my place then? My family won't mind" Miyako suggested.

"No he won't" Boomer pulled him by the collar.

"I'll take him home since I have authority" he added.

"Wait if you have authority to walk during the night time…then why did we rush to get Miyako home?" Modus pointed out.

"…Didn't think about that…" Boomer chuckled.

"Alrighty then, I better get inside, see you boys tomorrow!" she waved then went inside her house.

"Listen here Booma, she's mine, if you have a problem, fight me about it" Modus started.

"With pleasure" Boomer punched him with brute force all the way to the park. Literally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So close to 2000 words!<strong>_

_**Oh well...**_

_**Anyway, thanks for baring with me this far!**_

_**I apologize for my absence and the lack of updating frequently**_

_**If you have any issues please PM me**_

_**Also please don't forget to vote on my poll!**_

_**As always please don't forget to; favorite, follow, review, and share this story**_

_**That's it for now, till the next chapter...**_

_**Bai-Bai!~**_

_**-LeBunnyQueen is out**_


End file.
